A Man They Thought.....
by Saja
Summary: Nice story about Tasuki, Chichiri, and an original character. Fun times in present day USA correctional institute for bad High School Students. Enjoy the madness.... =^-^= R-for language and other stuff.
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place in the good old USA, in present time. Ok, I got the idea for this   
story off of someone else's fic I read. I hope they don't mind their story was really good,   
and it sparked my imagination. I kind of like the opening, so I rewrote it to fit the story.   
Please don't kill me… =^-^'= Anyways…. Ummm…. Here goes the story……   
  
  
  
The figure sat in a chair before a desk with a not so nice man staring at them.   
"Welcome to the Genki Correctional Institute, Flint Jogeson. You were sent here,   
complying with the courts ruling. Here you will finish your High School credits, and in a   
few years, you will eventually graduate. Now that that's been settled, Lin, take our   
newest student to his room." A woman walked in, she was his secretary. "Grab your   
belongings please, and follow me." She said sweetly. "Fine." Flint picked up his   
luggage, and struggled to carry it all. Flint was dressed in jeans and blue t-shirt. He had   
blonde hair cut just above his ears, and even all around. He was somewhat lanky, but   
was pretty well muscled and strong.   
The woman led him down a long hallway, and then up three flights of stairs. As   
they walked, she acted like tour guide and explained what each of the halls were, and   
where classes were held. She said that third floor is the dormitory, where everyone lives.   
She also said that they were short on rooms, and that he would be sharing a room with   
two other guys. Flint inwardly flinched, 'Two guys…. Great. I knew I was gonna have   
trouble keeping my secret from one, but two!' His thoughts were abruptly cut off as the   
secretary stopped, causing him to screech to a stop before he ran into her. The room   
number was 142, and she handed Flint a key and a large binder full of papers. "In here is   
your class schedule and the rules of this school. Read through them carefully and know   
them, because we are very strict on discipline. You are here for that reason." She smiled   
in a perky annoying way. "Your roommates should be back soon from their classes.   
Until then you can get unpacked. Dinner is at 7:00 don't be late." She then turned and   
left Flint to get adjusted.   
'This is going to be one hell of a challenge!' Flint thought to himself. He fit the   
key into the lock and opened the door. Inside, on either wall was a bed. One was well   
made and neat, while the other was a mess with the sheets all crumpled up and   
sporadically strewn over the bed. The room was pretty big for being a dorm room. There   
were two windows on the one wall, and the afternoon sun shone through, lighting up the   
room. Against each wall was a dresser and a desk. Like the beds, one was neatly   
organized and the other was a cluttered mess. In the center of the room was another bed,   
pushed up against the wall with the windows. Under the bed were drawers that pulled   
out, with room to put clothes in.   
Flint dumped his bags on that bed, and started unpacking his clothes into the   
drawers. In the mist of unpacking the door swung open, and two figures walked into the   
room. They were both tall, about the same height. Flint was only a little taller than five   
feet, and got made fun of for it at his old school. One of the guys was older looking. He   
had light blue, short hair with a ponytail tied in the back. The weird thing was that his   
bangs were long, and they stood straight up in the air, almost gravity defying. He had a   
scar stretching across his left eye, sealing it shut, He was dressed in jeans and navy blue   
turtle neck. The other guy had short orange hair that was very untamed. He smirked, and   
Flint could see that he had elongated k-9's, that made him look like he had fangs. They   
were kind of neat looking. He wore jeans and a gray t-shirt.   
"OI, looks like our new roommate is here." Said the orange haired guy. "Umm…   
Hi… I'm Flint, and you are…." "I'm Tasuki, and this here is Chichiri." "Nice to meet   
you no da!" said Chichiri. Flint quirked an eyebrow, "Uh, same here. By the way…   
what's with the no da's?" "Don't asked," Tasuki chimed in, "It's just this thing he does.   
You'll get used to it…. Eventually." Tasuki walked over to the messy bed, and slumped   
down, while Chichiri went and sat at his desk and started to read a large textbook.   
Flint continued to unpack. Tasuki abruptly broke the silence, "Hey, so how old   
are you kid?" "Well, I just turned 16 in May." "Oh, so a young one eh. I'm 17 and   
Chichiri, well, he's almost 22." "Really? Then why are you still in high school,   
Chichiri?" "……I really don't want to talk about it right now." He said with grief in his   
voice. "Oh, don't worry 'bout him. He was in jail for a few year and sent here to finish   
school." Chichiri shuddered as Tasuki spoke, "Me, well I got in a god damn knife fight at   
my old school and they sent me here. So how 'bout you? What an innocent looking kid   
like you do to get shipped to this fucking place?" Flint stared at the floor for a minute   
before answering. "I… well…. I kind of burnt my school down. I'm kind of a pyro…."   
Tasuki chuckled, "So you're a flame-boy. I'm kind of partial to fire myself."   
The three of them talked for a while about their pasts, and what the school was   
like. "Flint. We have to warn you no da. You have to watch out for yourself. You're   
new here, young, and also small. No offence no da, but you are an easy target. There are   
some nasty people out there, and they are here for that reason no da." Tasuki grinned,   
"He don't worry kid, we'll look out for you." "Thank you! Hey, I wonder what kind of   
classes I have." Flint ran over to the binder on his bed and started flipping through the   
pages. "Let's see…. Ummm…. AP Biology, AP Chemistry, Calculus, and European   
Studies. Are those good classes?" Both Tasuki and Chichiri were gawking at him.   
"What? What'd I do?" "Are you some kind of fucking genius or something?" Tasuki   
yelled. "Those are some of the hardest courses here no da." "Really? But those were the   
courses that I'm up to. I did all the ones under them." "Anyway….. It's time for dinner.   
We got to get going, or we'll be in deep shit!" Tasuki stood up and motioned towards the   
door.   
After scrambling out of the room, they rushed down the hall. If they were late   
they would be locked out, and would not get a meal. Luckily, they made it with only a   
few seconds to spare. "That was close no da." Chichiri said after they had gotten their   
food and had sat down at a table. "Fooooood…….. I'm so hungry. When I got here they   
didn't give me any lunch, and I didn't have breakfast this morning, so I'm starving."   
They all laughed as Flint tried to stuff his entire meal into his mouth all at once.   
Dinner was long, and Flint got a lot of weird looks from the other people there.   
Of course he would… he's the new guy. Some came up and introduced themselves to   
him, while others just stared and continued on their way. Flint was a little worried, but he   
still had Tasuki and Chichiri to support him.   
When dinner was over, the three of them went back to their room. "You have   
until 11:30 to do whatever. At 11:30 there is a bed check to make sure that you are in   
your room. After that the sensors are turned on, so you can't leave your room. The   
alarms go off at 5:30. Breakfast is at 7:30 and classes start at 8:30. Be on time or else   
you will be punished." Flint closed the binder after he finished reading the rules out loud.   
"They really are strict."   
Flint spent the next week getting situated and learning his was around. Flint had a   
few classes with Chichiri, and always offered to help Tasuki when he was having   
problems with his homework. Tasuki would growl at the fact that Flint could solve the   
problems that he couldn't even start. Chichiri would try and hide his laughter from the   
situation, but to no avail.   
Everything was going so well, until one night. Flint awoke with a start. He   
cursed inwardly. 'Shit shit shit. What am I gonna do?' Chichiri shifted in his bed. "Ne,   
Chichiri?" Flint whispered. Chichiri shifted again, "What's wrong no da?" "Chichiri… I   
have ummm… this err….. little problem…." "What is it no da?" "Well this is kind of   
hard to explain, but…… I'm having my period, and I'm bleeding." "NANI?!" Chichiri   
almost screamed, but covered his mouth. He didn't want to wake Tasuki up to the   
situation. "But I thought you were a, well, a guy no da." "I know, but I'm not. You're   
just going to have to trust me on that one. Right now I need help." "Ok, but I think it   
would be better not to inform Tasuki about this. He hates women no da." "Great…. Just   
my luck." Chichiri got up out of his bed quietly and walked over to his desk. "Um….   
here, I have a box of tissues you can have, but there's really nothing you can do right now   
no da. It's the middle of the night, and the alarms are on." "Ok. I think these will work   
for now." She took the box from Chichiri. "Try and go back to sleep now no da."   
"Chichiri… thanks." "No problem. Go to sleep now no da."   
Sleep did not come easily for Flint. She was worried about what might happen if   
she was found out. Could she really trust Chichiri? Of course she could. He was a really   
good friend. But, what about Tasuki? Chichiri said that he hated women. If he found   
out, would he hate me? I'm royally screwed. Stupid female hormones! After debating   
these thoughts through her head, and listening to the comforting sounds of Tasuki and   
Chichiri's steady breathing, she finally fell asleep.   
She wasn't asleep for very long, and when she woke up, her head was spinning.   
She looked at the clock, and it read 5:35. 'Great! Now I can go get cleaned up.' She got   
out of bed and fished through one of her drawers. She found that certain female   
necessity, and left the room. She walked down the quietly. When she finally reached the   
bathrooms, she debated for a minute. 'Should I take a shower now, or just get cleaned up   
and go back to bed? Oh well, might as well take my shower now.'   
The showers were nice, because they were completely enclosed to allow   
maximum privacy, instead of a bunch of showerheads lined up against a wall. She went   
in one of the showers, grabbing a towel on her way, and closed the door behind her. She   
turned the water on, so it would be hot by the time she got in. She took off her sleeping   
clothes, and cringed at the bloodstain in her shorts. She then started to unravel the bonds   
around her chest. She sighed with renewed freeness. After she was done undressing, she   
jumped in the shower and washed her hair and whatnot. An after thought….. "Oh shit! I   
didn't bring a change of clothes with me. Screw it! I'm not putting those back on!"   
After putting that certain feminine necessity where it belonged, she wrapped herself in a   
towel, grabbed her pile of clothes, and made her way back down the hall and to her room.   
"DAMN IT!" she almost yelled, "I forgot the key!" She leaned her back against the door.   
She was just so stressed out from this whole morning. She banged her head against the   
door in frustration. The door opened so quickly, that she fell backwards into the   
unsuspecting person who had opened the door. "Oi! Flint? What wrong with you?!"   
Tasuki had apparently been awake, and had heard her hit the door. Now he was sprawled   
out on the floor with Flint on top of him. He reached his arms around Flint's chest to lift   
them off the floor, but stopped, registering exactly what he was touching. Flint quickly   
broke out of Tasuki's grasp, and ran over to the corner by Chichiri's bed and cowered.   
"I…. Ummm…. I'm sorry!" Flint stuttered. She grasped onto Chichiri's arm, and held   
onto him like he was a lifeline. Chichiri woke up dazed, and a little confused. He   
quickly saw the situation. Tasuki was still lying on the floor, pondering the events that   
had just occurred. Tears were rolling down Flint's cheeks, and she clutched onto   
Chichiri's arm even tighter. Chichiri rolled out of bed, and crouched down next to Flint.   
He held her in a comforting embrace. Tasuki stood up, and pointed an accusing finger at   
Flint. "You're a woman!!!" "I…." She stared. "Yes she is no da." Chichiri finished for   
her, "And right now she both of our support!" "I… but I… how could he, I mean she."   
Tasuki tried to say, but Flint jumped in, "Because if I pretend to be a man, I get more   
respect. I've been doing it ever since I was little. The only ones who knew I was a girl,   
were my parents, but they died years ago. The courts sent me here, to an all boys   
institute, not knowing I was a girl." "What happens if they find out you're a girl?"   
Tasuki asked. "I don't know for sure, but they will probably punish her severely, and I   
mean physically no da. Then they will probably send her away to a really bad place for   
deceiving everyone no da." Flint sobbed a little, "What am I going to do….." "Well,   
they're not gonna find out from me that you r a girl. I just couldn't do that to ya." Flint   
stared at Tasuki in shock. "And they won't hear it from me either no da." "You guys   
would really do that for me?! You guys are great friends. Now… can you kind of turn   
around so I can get dressed?" They all had a few laughs, and Tasuki and Chichiri   
complied. Flint put on some clothes, but not before re-wrapping her chest. "Ok, you   
guys can look now." "You know, now that I look at ya, you really do look like a girl. I   
don't know why I didn't see it before." Tasuki said. Flint shrugged. "What time is it?"   
"About 6:30 no da." "Breakfast isn't for another hour. What are we gonna do 'til then?"   
she asked. "How should I know? It's been a very…… interesting morning, and a   
stressful one at that. Wake me up for breakfast, will ya." Tasuki flopped back down onto   
his bed, and pulled his covers up. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be back in a   
bit no da." Chichiri closed the door behind him, and Flint was left alone with a very   
loudly snoring Tasuki.   
  
  
  
~ That's not the end yet MWAHAHAHA *cough cough* damn hair balls…….   
  
Ch. 2   
  
Flint stared at the wall, trying to ignore Tasuki, who was presently mumbling and   
tossing in his sleep. She furrowed her brow, and leaned her head into her hands. Living   
in this school was going to be tougher than she thought. She snapped out of her   
depressing thoughts, and just reminded herself that Tasuki and Chichiri were always   
going to be there.   
She jumped up, and cautiously tiptoed over to Tasuki. Leaning down next to his   
bed, she could hear his steady breathing, and could just make out his heart beat. Flint   
inwardly smiled. Tasuki was a really cute guy. Ever since the first day when she saw   
him, she had a little crush on him. She didn't act on it or anything, because she was   
pretending to be a boy, and it would look rather odd for a guy to be hitting on him.   
Her thoughts were silenced, as two arms shot out from the confines of the sheets,   
and encircled her in a loving embrace. "T-t-t-t… Tasuki?" She whispered. Tasuki was   
still asleep! He was sleep hugging her! Tasuki mumbled some words that she strained to   
make out. "hmm…. Flint… I love…" Flint's eyes grew round with shock. She wiggled   
out of Tasuki's arms, and went to go sit back on her own bed.   
'What just happened?' she questioned herself, playing the events over and over in   
her mind. She sat there for a while, just staring at him and thinking. Chichiri came back   
to the room, and smiled at her. He stayed quiet so that Tasuki wouldn't wake up. He   
shuffled through on eof his drawers and pulled out a comb. He started brushing his hair.   
Flint wordlessly motioned that she was going to go walk around, and that she would meet   
them at breakfast.   
As Flint walked down the hall, her head was spinning. Her thoughts were so   
jumbled, that she didn't noticed the boy walking in the opposite direction until it was too   
late. *BAM* She ran right into his chest. Since he was obviously taller and stronger   
than the girl was, Flint went tumbling backwards, and hit the floor. She stared up at him.   
Her eyes filled with fear when he smirked at her in a provocative way. The boy reached   
down and grabbed her by the back of her T-shirt and pulled her up to face him. With on   
fluid motion, the boy captured Flint's wrists in one hand while his other went up to cradle   
her chin. "You're a pretty boy, aren't you." The boy said. His voice was deep, and there   
was something very intimidating about it. Flint grimaced, and tried to turn her head away   
as the boy started to stroke her cheek, but he held her firmly. A sound of distress escaped   
her lips, and the boy took this opportunity to capture her lips in a bruising, forceful kiss.   
Flint's eyes snapped open so wide, that they felt like they were going to fall out of their   
sockets. She quickly twisted her wrists out of his grip, and fell backwards, eyes still wide   
with shock. The boy just stared back at her with that smirk of his. "My name is Jenkin.   
This can be done two ways. Either you can come with me willingly, or you can resist and   
be unnecessarily harmed. Either way, you will be mine." The tone of his voice made   
Flint wince. 'This guy thinks I'm a guy, and he still wants me? Eww! No way, in the   
seven hells, am I gonna let him touch me again.' Flint got up off the floor slowly, and   
broke into a dead run towards the dorm area, where she knew Tasuki and Chichiri would   
be. Jenkin shouted after her, "You can't go far! You can't hide from me in this school!"   
She didn't look back. She just kept running.   
She turned a sharp corner, and *BAM* she ran into a hard muscled chest.   
"Flint?" Tasuki stared down at the girl, now lying flat on her back.   
Flint opened her eyes slowly to look at whom she had just run into. "Tasuki!!!"   
She jumped up and flung herself into his arms. She silently cried against him. His arms   
slowly wrapped around her. "Flint? Are you okay?" he said softly. She made no move   
to answer him. Tasuki stared down, but only saw the top of her head. He held her out in   
front of him so that they could talk face to face. He gasped. "You're crying?! What   
happened to you? What's wrong?" "I… I…." Flint just collapsed back against him.   
She fainted. Tasuki held the limp girl in his arms. He caught her before she slumped   
down towards the floor. Something was not right about this. Tasuki mused to himself, as   
he carried Flint back to their room. He gently placed her down on her bed, and pulled the   
covers up over her shoulders. He glanced down at the placid and relaxed expression   
across her face. He then got up and went to go find the nurse in the infirmary.   
He went and explained to the nurse that Flint had suddenly come down with a   
fever, and that he was unconscious at the moment. The nurse gave Tasuki a bucket of   
cold water and a washcloth, and informed him that Flint would be excused from his   
classes to recover, and that Tasuki would also be excused to take care of him.   
When Tasuki had returned to their room, Flint was not in her bed. He scanned the   
room, and found her huddled in the corner on his bed. He slowly walked over to where   
she was crouched, and sat down on the bed next to her. He tried to lighten the mood,   
"Hey guess what! We get out of classes today. The nurse said not to worry about classes   
today, and since it's Friday, we can just catch up on Monday." "Tasuki…." "Yeah?   
What is it Flint?" "I'm scared….." Flint turned around to face him. Tears were   
streaming down her face. "What?! Please tell me what happened that has you so   
freaked." He put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "I ran into this guy this morning,   
and he threatened me. He doesn't know that I'm a girl, but he was…. he…. he kissed me   
and told me that I was going to be his…." Flint stared down, not meeting Tasuki's eyes.   
"Who did this!" Tasuki was mad. There was a distinct anger in his voice. "Jenkin…."   
Flint was a little startled by Tasuki's tone. 'Do you really care that much about me….?'   
Flint mused to herself. "Damn it! That guy is at it again." Tasuki flared. "Huh?" Flint   
questioned. "That guy Jenkin… he's always after the new guys. He has no sexual   
preference, and he goes after whoever he pleases. All the other guys are scared of him,   
because he is so forceful and strong. He likes to go after the new guys, so I guess he has   
his eyes on you now….. But don't worry! I'll look after you. I'll never let him touch   
you!" There was determination in Tasuki's eyes. "Oh Tasuki!" Flint hugged him,   
"Thank you so much."   
The two of them spent the rest of the day talking about school, life, and the whole   
situation that they just came into terms with. The door to the room opened, and Chichiri   
walked in. "Hey guy, where have you been all day no da?" "Ummm… Flint had a little   
encounter with Jenkin, and then I had the nurse excuse us from classes today." Chichiri   
stared wide eyed at Flint, "You ran into Jenkin no da?! Did he….?" "NO!" Flint cut   
him off, "No, he didn't do anything to me, but he said he would." She eyes lowered.   
Chichiri just stood there with his jaw open wide. Tasuki explained the whole situation to   
Chichiri, and they both agreed that they would watch out for Flint's safety.   
  
  
Warning! This chapter contains mature content, and shouldn't be read if it offends you.   
Ch. 3   
  
It had been a few weeks since Flint's incident, and nothing had progressed from   
it, so they all assumed that Jenkin had lost interest. One morning, Flint woke up before   
Tasuki and Chichiri. She decided that now was a good time to go shower and do all that   
stuff. It was Saturday, and most of the guys in the school slept in, so she would pretty   
much have the bathroom to herself. She closed the room door behind her, and walked   
down towards the bathroom. She had this odd feeling that she was being followed. She   
turned around, but no one was there. She shrugged, and scolded herself for being so   
paranoid.   
After showering and getting dressed, Flint walked out of the shower stall.   
Immediately, she was grabbed from behind, and cloth was shoved over her nose and   
mouth. It had a distinct smell to it, and as Flint inhaled, her head started spinning and   
darkness consumed her.   
Flint's eyes opened slowly. 'How long have I been sleeping?' Then realization   
dawned on her. She was not in her bed, but she was in fact on a cold hard floor and her   
hands were tied behind her back. A voice from the darkness spoke out, "You shouldn't   
have resisted me…… now you will pay!" "Jenkin! You jerk!!! Let me go. I will not be   
your play thing!" she struggled against her bonds. "Such a young innocent boy like you   
should be grateful to be considered worthy of me." Jenkin strode over to the captive on   
the floor. He had stripped himself of all his clothing, except for his boxers. Flint looked   
away. She didn't wan to look at him. She didn't want to be there. She would have given   
anything to be anywhere except for there!   
Jenkin's hands went up and began to slowly remove Flint's shirt. "Stop!" Flint   
yelled as Jenkin's hand came across the bond holding her womanhood back. "Eh?   
What's this?" He ripped Flint's shirt open, and stared at the bonds across her chest.   
"Don't touch me Jenkin!" Jenkin smirked, "I see now. The little kitten has a secret. I   
thought you were a pretty boy, but you're an even prettier girl! This will be a treat. I   
haven't had a woman in such a long time." He shredded her bonds, and freed her breasts.   
Tears formed in Flint's eyes, "STOP! Please…. Stop…." "Hm. Let us see how long it   
will take before you start begging for me." He cupped Flint's stunned face in his hands   
gingerly. He brought his face forward, and covered Flint's lips with his own. She tried   
to turn away, but he held her firmly. He deepened the kiss by pushing Flint's slightly   
parted mouth open with his tongue, and pushing it open. His tongue violated her mouth,   
as he tasted her. Flint's mind screamed out to Tasuki for help. All she could do was   
hope that they would notice something wrong and find her.   
  
Meanwhile…..   
*yawn* "Hey Chichiri did you feel that?" Tasuki stared at the other boy. "Huh?   
Feel what no da?" "I don't know? It felt like someone was calling to me…… strange,   
ne?" He looked at Flint's empty bed. "Hey! Where's Flint?" "I don't know. Maybe   
she went for a walk or something no da." "Hey Chichiri, I have a bad feeling about   
this….." Tasuki jumped out of his chair where he was sitting, and ran out the door.   
Chichiri tried to say something, but he didn't catch it as he bolted down the hallway. He   
decided to look in the bathroom first, in case she was in there and just getting ready for   
the day. In that case he wouldn't have to run around like a maniac looking for her.   
When he went in the bathroom, he stood in shock. On the floor were Flint's toiletries,   
but there was no one there. 'She wouldn't have left her stuff here like this!' He ran back   
into the halls, knowing where she probably was. 'Jenkin must have got her. That   
bastard! If he does anything to her, I'll….. I'll…. I'll make him pay!'   
Tasuki had heard stories about some of Jenkin's other victims, and they had said   
that Jenkin had taken them to an unused room on the second floor. Tasuki ran even   
faster, imagining what Jenkin would do to Flint.   
  
"STOP!" Flint screamed, as Jenkin's tongue trailed down her collar, and towards   
her breasts. He flicked her nipple with his tongue. Flint shuddered, tears flowed freely   
down her cheeks. He drew a line down her stomach, and stopped when he reached her   
navel. He shoved his tongue into it. He did it again and again, receiving a slight scream   
each time he did. He straddled the girl, and rubbed his clothed groin against her hips.   
She looked away. She didn't wan to see the lust in his face. She tried to ignore him, but   
her eyes snapped open, as she felt his hands start to undo the button on her pants.   
"NOOOOO! STOP!" a voice yelled out from the door. Both Flint and Jenkin   
stared at the doorway. "TASUKI!" Flint yelled. Tasuki had found her. He was there to   
save her. Tasuki stormed into the room. He glared at Jenkin. He grabbed the boy by his   
neck, and flung him across the room. Tasuki followed Jenkin to where he landed, and   
started kicking and punching him, until he was satisfied that that he had enough. His   
attention turned directly towards the half naked girl cowering on the floor. Tasuki untied   
her, and gave her his shirt to put on. A blush stained his cheeks pink as he did so. He   
picked Flint up and started carrying her towards the exit. "Stop!" Jenkin yelled out, "I   
know your secret! You can't run away. I'll tell them! I'll tell them all! Then you'll be   
in for it!" Tasuki sneered, and kicked Jenkin in the head. The boy passed out.   
Flint snuggled into Tasuki's chest, as he carried her back to their room. She   
emitted a soft little sigh and closed her eyes. Tasuki was so warm, and she felt safe in his   
arms. Tasuki stared down at the girl in his arms. She didn't deserve to go through that.   
The big problem now, was that Jenkin knew her secret, and was willing to let it out. A   
frown grew on his mouth.   
By the time he got back to their room, Flint was sleeping contently in his arms.   
That was understandable. He slowly opened the door, and was immediately met by   
Chichiri. He told Chichiri what had happened, as he gently set the sleeping girl on her   
bed and covered her up.   
  
  
  
Ch. 4   
  
"This is a big problem no da. If the school finds out Flint's a girl, who knows   
what they'll do with her no da." Chichiri looked at the girl as she slept. "Exactly. That   
leaves us with only one option!" Tasuki sprung to his feet, "We have to escape from   
here!" "WHAT!!!!!" Chichiri almost fell out of his chair. "I've been thinking about this   
for a long time. If we manage to get past the alarm system, we're home free. I have   
some money that I've been saving up, and we can take the next train out of this town. All   
three of us. It's the only way to save her…." "Tasuki, are you sure we can get past the   
alarms? I mean they are there to keep us from escaping no da." "I figured out how we   
get out of here without even going near the alarms. We go out the window!" At this,   
Chichiri really did fall out of his chair. "Tasuki! Are you crazy?! This is the third floor.   
There's no way we can get out that way no da!" "Oh yeah? Well look at this," Tasuki   
opened one of his drawers, and produced a long cord of rope. "Where did you get that no   
da?" Chichiri tested the rope to see if it was strong. "I stole it from the janitor's closet a   
few days ago." "So you've been planning this for a while no da?"   
The two of them talked about the escape plan for a while longer, until they   
decided to wake up Flint so that she knew what was going to happen that night. They   
were going to escape that night, and they had to pack what they needed to survive out in   
the world. The three of them managed to pack one bag a piece, so that their load   
wouldn't be so heavy. The plan was set, and all they had to do was wait until nightfall   
before they could start their escape.   
"Tasuki…. Hey Tasuki!" Flint poked at the sleeping boy. Tasuki stirred a little   
before rubbing his eyes, and turning to meet the girl who was sitting on his bed. "Flint?   
What is it?" Flint hesitated a little, looking over to where Chichiri was sleeping quietly.   
She finally managed to speak, "I was just thinking about the other day…. Do you…. I   
mean…. I really…." Tasuki waited patiently for her to sort out her thoughts. "Tasuki….   
I think that I…. I …. I love you!" She clasped her hands over her mouth. Tasuki's eyes   
widened. 'She loves me? She really does! I just wish she knew how long I have wanted   
to say those words to her.' Flint turned and was ready to be rejected, but a hand on her   
shoulder stopped her. "Flint…." Tasuki stared into her eyes lovingly, "I love you   
too…." Flint didn't know what to say, but nothing needed to be said. Tasuki leaned up   
and kissed her gently. Tears ran down her cheeks. Not tears of shame or fear, but tears   
of joy. Tasuki wiped them away, and hugged her. "Now, I think it's late enough to put   
our plan into motion." Tasuki said as he looked at the clock. Flint nodded, and went to   
wake Chichiri up.   
The three prepared for their venture out the window. Each of them secured their   
bags, and Tasuki opened the window. "Chichiri, you go first, then Flint, you go after   
him. Then I will follow." Tasuki anchored the rope to one of the dressers in the room.   
Once he made sure it wasn't going to come undone, he nodded for Chichiri to start his   
decent. Chichiri let the remainder of the rope fall out the window, and hit the ground.   
He gripped onto the rope, and carefully lowered himself out the window. Once he got   
about half way down, Tasuki motioned Flint to start climbing down. She gave Tasuki a   
quick kiss before she started her descend. Chichiri was nearly at the bottom, and Flint   
was a good deal of the way down, so Tasuki started climbing down the rope himself.   
Chichiri was at the bottom, and motioned for Flint and Tasuki to hurry. There were   
searchlights wandering over the courtyard of the school, and he was worried that they   
were going to get caught. Flint got to the bottom, and Chichiri helped her down. Tasuki   
was faster, and he was at the bottom soon enough.   
Tasuki gave the signal to move forward. They cautiously stalked through the   
shadows, and towards the fence. Once at the fence, they all started climbing over it.   
They made it. They were almost out. All they had to do was climb over, and they were   
free. After reaching the top, they jumped down. There was no need to spend time   
climbing down the other side. They were free! Tasuki hugged Flint, as they ran as fast   
as they could away from that horrible school.   
It took them about an hour to reach the nearest train station, and they bought   
tickets with some of the money Tasuki had. They were going as far away from the   
school as possible. In fact, they were going to an entirely different state. They bought   
ticket to Florida. It would take about a day to get there by train, but the three of them   
were ready to go any distance. Tasuki, Flint, and Chichiri all hugged each other in their   
successful mission. It was now time to start a real life.   
As they boarded the train, Flint gave one last look out over the horizon, and   
smirked. Her life as a boy was over, and now she could show her true gender. She   
grabbed onto Tasuki's hand, and they waved goodbye to their old lives.   
  
~ Owari   
  
  
  
  
Rant: I finally finished it!!!! Sorry it took so long, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks   
for reading, and please review. =^-^=


	2. Ch. 2

Ch. 2   
  
Flint stared at the wall, trying to ignore Tasuki, who was presently mumbling and   
tossing in his sleep. She furrowed her brow, and leaned her head into her hands. Living   
in this school was going to be tougher than she thought. She snapped out of her   
depressing thoughts, and just reminded herself that Tasuki and Chichiri were always   
going to be there.   
She jumped up, and cautiously tiptoed over to Tasuki. Leaning down next to his   
bed, she could hear his steady breathing, and could just make out his heart beat. Flint   
inwardly smiled. Tasuki was a really cute guy. Ever since the first day when she saw   
him, she had a little crush on him. She didn't act on it or anything, because she was   
pretending to be a boy, and it would look rather odd for a guy to be hitting on him.   
Her thoughts were silenced, as two arms shot out from the confines of the sheets,   
and encircled her in a loving embrace. "T-t-t-t… Tasuki?" She whispered. Tasuki was   
still asleep! He was sleep hugging her! Tasuki mumbled some words that she strained to   
make out. "hmm…. Flint… I love…" Flint's eyes grew round with shock. She wiggled   
out of Tasuki's arms, and went to go sit back on her own bed.   
'What just happened?' she questioned herself, playing the events over and over in   
her mind. She sat there for a while, just staring at him and thinking. Chichiri came back   
to the room, and smiled at her. He stayed quiet so that Tasuki wouldn't wake up. He   
shuffled through on eof his drawers and pulled out a comb. He started brushing his hair.   
Flint wordlessly motioned that she was going to go walk around, and that she would meet   
them at breakfast.   
As Flint walked down the hall, her head was spinning. Her thoughts were so   
jumbled, that she didn't noticed the boy walking in the opposite direction until it was too   
late. *BAM* She ran right into his chest. Since he was obviously taller and stronger   
than the girl was, Flint went tumbling backwards, and hit the floor. She stared up at him.   
Her eyes filled with fear when he smirked at her in a provocative way. The boy reached   
down and grabbed her by the back of her T-shirt and pulled her up to face him. With on   
fluid motion, the boy captured Flint's wrists in one hand while his other went up to cradle   
her chin. "You're a pretty boy, aren't you." The boy said. His voice was deep, and there   
was something very intimidating about it. Flint grimaced, and tried to turn her head away   
as the boy started to stroke her cheek, but he held her firmly. A sound of distress escaped   
her lips, and the boy took this opportunity to capture her lips in a bruising, forceful kiss.   
Flint's eyes snapped open so wide, that they felt like they were going to fall out of their   
sockets. She quickly twisted her wrists out of his grip, and fell backwards, eyes still wide   
with shock. The boy just stared back at her with that smirk of his. "My name is Jenkin.   
This can be done two ways. Either you can come with me willingly, or you can resist and   
be unnecessarily harmed. Either way, you will be mine." The tone of his voice made   
Flint wince. 'This guy thinks I'm a guy, and he still wants me? Eww! No way, in the   
seven hells, am I gonna let him touch me again.' Flint got up off the floor slowly, and   
broke into a dead run towards the dorm area, where she knew Tasuki and Chichiri would   
be. Jenkin shouted after her, "You can't go far! You can't hide from me in this school!"   
She didn't look back. She just kept running.   
She turned a sharp corner, and *BAM* she ran into a hard muscled chest.   
"Flint?" Tasuki stared down at the girl, now lying flat on her back.   
Flint opened her eyes slowly to look at whom she had just run into. "Tasuki!!!"   
She jumped up and flung herself into his arms. She silently cried against him. His arms   
slowly wrapped around her. "Flint? Are you okay?" he said softly. She made no move   
to answer him. Tasuki stared down, but only saw the top of her head. He held her out in   
front of him so that they could talk face to face. He gasped. "You're crying?! What   
happened to you? What's wrong?" "I… I…." Flint just collapsed back against him.   
She fainted. Tasuki held the limp girl in his arms. He caught her before she slumped   
down towards the floor. Something was not right about this. Tasuki mused to himself, as   
he carried Flint back to their room. He gently placed her down on her bed, and pulled the   
covers up over her shoulders. He glanced down at the placid and relaxed expression   
across her face. He then got up and went to go find the nurse in the infirmary.   
He went and explained to the nurse that Flint had suddenly come down with a   
fever, and that he was unconscious at the moment. The nurse gave Tasuki a bucket of   
cold water and a washcloth, and informed him that Flint would be excused from his   
classes to recover, and that Tasuki would also be excused to take care of him.   
When Tasuki had returned to their room, Flint was not in her bed. He scanned the   
room, and found her huddled in the corner on his bed. He slowly walked over to where   
she was crouched, and sat down on the bed next to her. He tried to lighten the mood,   
"Hey guess what! We get out of classes today. The nurse said not to worry about classes   
today, and since it's Friday, we can just catch up on Monday." "Tasuki…." "Yeah?   
What is it Flint?" "I'm scared….." Flint turned around to face him. Tears were   
streaming down her face. "What?! Please tell me what happened that has you so   
freaked." He put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "I ran into this guy this morning,   
and he threatened me. He doesn't know that I'm a girl, but he was…. he…. he kissed me   
and told me that I was going to be his…." Flint stared down, not meeting Tasuki's eyes.   
"Who did this!" Tasuki was mad. There was a distinct anger in his voice. "Jenkin…."   
Flint was a little startled by Tasuki's tone. 'Do you really care that much about me….?'   
Flint mused to herself. "Damn it! That guy is at it again." Tasuki flared. "Huh?" Flint   
questioned. "That guy Jenkin… he's always after the new guys. He has no sexual   
preference, and he goes after whoever he pleases. All the other guys are scared of him,   
because he is so forceful and strong. He likes to go after the new guys, so I guess he has   
his eyes on you now….. But don't worry! I'll look after you. I'll never let him touch   
you!" There was determination in Tasuki's eyes. "Oh Tasuki!" Flint hugged him,   
"Thank you so much."   
The two of them spent the rest of the day talking about school, life, and the whole   
situation that they just came into terms with. The door to the room opened, and Chichiri   
walked in. "Hey guy, where have you been all day no da?" "Ummm… Flint had a little   
encounter with Jenkin, and then I had the nurse excuse us from classes today." Chichiri   
stared wide eyed at Flint, "You ran into Jenkin no da?! Did he….?" "NO!" Flint cut   
him off, "No, he didn't do anything to me, but he said he would." She eyes lowered.   
Chichiri just stood there with his jaw open wide. Tasuki explained the whole situation to   
Chichiri, and they both agreed that they would watch out for Flint's safety.


	3. Ch. 3

Warning! This chapter contains mature content, and shouldn't be read if it offends you.   
Ch. 3   
  
It had been a few weeks since Flint's incident, and nothing had progressed from   
it, so they all assumed that Jenkin had lost interest. One morning, Flint woke up before   
Tasuki and Chichiri. She decided that now was a good time to go shower and do all that   
stuff. It was Saturday, and most of the guys in the school slept in, so she would pretty   
much have the bathroom to herself. She closed the room door behind her, and walked   
down towards the bathroom. She had this odd feeling that she was being followed. She   
turned around, but no one was there. She shrugged, and scolded herself for being so   
paranoid.   
After showering and getting dressed, Flint walked out of the shower stall.   
Immediately, she was grabbed from behind, and cloth was shoved over her nose and   
mouth. It had a distinct smell to it, and as Flint inhaled, her head started spinning and   
darkness consumed her.   
Flint's eyes opened slowly. 'How long have I been sleeping?' Then realization   
dawned on her. She was not in her bed, but she was in fact on a cold hard floor and her   
hands were tied behind her back. A voice from the darkness spoke out, "You shouldn't   
have resisted me…… now you will pay!" "Jenkin! You jerk!!! Let me go. I will not be   
your play thing!" she struggled against her bonds. "Such a young innocent boy like you   
should be grateful to be considered worthy of me." Jenkin strode over to the captive on   
the floor. He had stripped himself of all his clothing, except for his boxers. Flint looked   
away. She didn't wan to look at him. She didn't want to be there. She would have given   
anything to be anywhere except for there!   
Jenkin's hands went up and began to slowly remove Flint's shirt. "Stop!" Flint   
yelled as Jenkin's hand came across the bond holding her womanhood back. "Eh?   
What's this?" He ripped Flint's shirt open, and stared at the bonds across her chest.   
"Don't touch me Jenkin!" Jenkin smirked, "I see now. The little kitten has a secret. I   
thought you were a pretty boy, but you're an even prettier girl! This will be a treat. I   
haven't had a woman in such a long time." He shredded her bonds, and freed her breasts.   
Tears formed in Flint's eyes, "STOP! Please…. Stop…." "Hm. Let us see how long it   
will take before you start begging for me." He cupped Flint's stunned face in his hands   
gingerly. He brought his face forward, and covered Flint's lips with his own. She tried   
to turn away, but he held her firmly. He deepened the kiss by pushing Flint's slightly   
parted mouth open with his tongue, and pushing it open. His tongue violated her mouth,   
as he tasted her. Flint's mind screamed out to Tasuki for help. All she could do was   
hope that they would notice something wrong and find her.   
  
Meanwhile…..   
*yawn* "Hey Chichiri did you feel that?" Tasuki stared at the other boy. "Huh?   
Feel what no da?" "I don't know? It felt like someone was calling to me…… strange,   
ne?" He looked at Flint's empty bed. "Hey! Where's Flint?" "I don't know. Maybe   
she went for a walk or something no da." "Hey Chichiri, I have a bad feeling about   
this….." Tasuki jumped out of his chair where he was sitting, and ran out the door.   
Chichiri tried to say something, but he didn't catch it as he bolted down the hallway. He   
decided to look in the bathroom first, in case she was in there and just getting ready for   
the day. In that case he wouldn't have to run around like a maniac looking for her.   
When he went in the bathroom, he stood in shock. On the floor were Flint's toiletries,   
but there was no one there. 'She wouldn't have left her stuff here like this!' He ran back   
into the halls, knowing where she probably was. 'Jenkin must have got her. That   
bastard! If he does anything to her, I'll….. I'll…. I'll make him pay!'   
Tasuki had heard stories about some of Jenkin's other victims, and they had said   
that Jenkin had taken them to an unused room on the second floor. Tasuki ran even   
faster, imagining what Jenkin would do to Flint.   
  
"STOP!" Flint screamed, as Jenkin's tongue trailed down her collar, and towards   
her breasts. Flint shuddered, tears flowed freely down her cheeks. He drew a line down   
her stomach, and stopped when he reached her navel. He shoved his tongue into it. He   
did it again and again, receiving a slight scream each time he did. He straddled the girl,   
and rubbed his clothed groin against her hips. She looked away. She didn't want to see   
the lust in his face. She tried to ignore him, but her eyes snapped open, as she felt his   
hands start to undo the button on her pants.   
"NOOOOO! STOP!" a voice yelled out from the door. Both Flint and Jenkin   
stared at the doorway. "TASUKI!" Flint yelled. Tasuki had found her. He was there to   
save her. Tasuki stormed into the room. He glared at Jenkin. He grabbed the boy by his   
neck, and flung him across the room. Tasuki followed Jenkin to where he landed, and   
started kicking and punching him, until he was satisfied that that he had enough. His   
attention turned directly towards the half naked girl cowering on the floor. Tasuki untied   
her, and gave her his shirt to put on. A blush stained his cheeks pink as he did so. He   
picked Flint up and started carrying her towards the exit. "Stop!" Jenkin yelled out, "I   
know your secret! You can't run away. I'll tell them! I'll tell them all! Then you'll be   
in for it!" Tasuki sneered, and kicked Jenkin in the head. The boy passed out.   
Flint snuggled into Tasuki's chest, as he carried her back to their room. She   
emitted a soft little sigh and closed her eyes. Tasuki was so warm, and she felt safe in his   
arms. Tasuki stared down at the girl in his arms. She didn't deserve to go through that.   
The big problem now, was that Jenkin knew her secret, and was willing to let it out. A   
frown grew on his mouth.   
By the time he got back to their room, Flint was sleeping contently in his arms. That was   
understandable. He slowly opened the door, and was immediately met by Chichiri. He   
told Chichiri what had happened, as he gently set the sleeping girl on her bed and covered   
her up.


	4. Ch. 4

Ch. 4   
  
"This is a big problem no da. If the school finds out Flint's a girl, who knows   
what they'll do with her no da." Chichiri looked at the girl as she slept. "Exactly. That   
leaves us with only one option!" Tasuki sprung to his feet, "We have to escape from   
here!" "WHAT!!!!!" Chichiri almost fell out of his chair. "I've been thinking about this   
for a long time. If we manage to get past the alarm system, we're home free. I have   
some money that I've been saving up, and we can take the next train out of this town. All   
three of us. It's the only way to save her…." "Tasuki, are you sure we can get past the   
alarms? I mean they are there to keep us from escaping no da." "I figured out how we   
get out of here without even going near the alarms. We go out the window!" At this,   
Chichiri really did fall out of his chair. "Tasuki! Are you crazy?! This is the third floor.   
There's no way we can get out that way no da!" "Oh yeah? Well look at this," Tasuki   
opened one of his drawers, and produced a long cord of rope. "Where did you get that no   
da?" Chichiri tested the rope to see if it was strong. "I stole it from the janitor's closet a   
few days ago." "So you've been planning this for a while no da?"   
The two of them talked about the escape plan for a while longer, until they   
decided to wake up Flint so that she knew what was going to happen that night. They   
were going to escape that night, and they had to pack what they needed to survive out in   
the world. The three of them managed to pack one bag a piece, so that their load   
wouldn't be so heavy. The plan was set, and all they had to do was wait until nightfall   
before they could start their escape.   
"Tasuki…. Hey Tasuki!" Flint poked at the sleeping boy. Tasuki stirred a little   
before rubbing his eyes, and turning to meet the girl who was sitting on his bed. "Flint?   
What is it?" Flint hesitated a little, looking over to where Chichiri was sleeping quietly.   
She finally managed to speak, "I was just thinking about the other day…. Do you…. I   
mean…. I really…." Tasuki waited patiently for her to sort out her thoughts. "Tasuki….   
I think that I…. I …. I love you!" She clasped her hands over her mouth. Tasuki's eyes   
widened. 'She loves me? She really does! I just wish she knew how long I have wanted   
to say those words to her.' Flint turned and was ready to be rejected, but a hand on her   
shoulder stopped her. "Flint…." Tasuki stared into her eyes lovingly, "I love you   
too…." Flint didn't know what to say, but nothing needed to be said. Tasuki leaned up   
and kissed her gently. Tears ran down her cheeks. Not tears of shame or fear, but tears   
of joy. Tasuki wiped them away, and hugged her. "Now, I think it's late enough to put   
our plan into motion." Tasuki said as he looked at the clock. Flint nodded, and went to   
wake Chichiri up.   
The three prepared for their venture out the window. Each of them secured their   
bags, and Tasuki opened the window. "Chichiri, you go first, then Flint, you go after   
him. Then I will follow." Tasuki anchored the rope to one of the dressers in the room.   
Once he made sure it wasn't going to come undone, he nodded for Chichiri to start his   
decent. Chichiri let the remainder of the rope fall out the window, and hit the ground.   
He gripped onto the rope, and carefully lowered himself out the window. Once he got   
about half way down, Tasuki motioned Flint to start climbing down. She gave Tasuki a   
quick kiss before she started her descend. Chichiri was nearly at the bottom, and Flint   
was a good deal of the way down, so Tasuki started climbing down the rope himself.   
Chichiri was at the bottom, and motioned for Flint and Tasuki to hurry. There were   
searchlights wandering over the courtyard of the school, and he was worried that they   
were going to get caught. Flint got to the bottom, and Chichiri helped her down. Tasuki   
was faster, and he was at the bottom soon enough.   
Tasuki gave the signal to move forward. They cautiously stalked through the   
shadows, and towards the fence. Once at the fence, they all started climbing over it.   
They made it. They were almost out. All they had to do was climb over, and they were   
free. After reaching the top, they jumped down. There was no need to spend time   
climbing down the other side. They were free! Tasuki hugged Flint, as they ran as fast   
as they could away from that horrible school.   
It took them about an hour to reach the nearest train station, and they bought   
tickets with some of the money Tasuki had. They were going as far away from the   
school as possible. In fact, they were going to an entirely different state. They bought   
ticket to Florida. It would take about a day to get there by train, but the three of them   
were ready to go any distance. Tasuki, Flint, and Chichiri all hugged each other in their   
successful mission. It was now time to start a real life.   
As they boarded the train, Flint gave one last look out over the horizon, and   
smirked. Her life as a boy was over, and now she could show her true gender. She   
grabbed onto Tasuki's hand, and they waved goodbye to their old lives.   
  
~ Owari   
  
  
  
  
Rant: I finally finished it!!!! Sorry it took so long, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks   
for reading, and please review. =^-^=


End file.
